A Forest Full of Truths
by Cypria
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione get lost in the Forbbiden Forest? Sparks fly at the enemy and each other. What happens when they return to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue 1 Dinner Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot because I can guarantee that you will realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.

Dinner Guests 

It was two weeks into the summer holidays and Harry Potter was a mess. While the Wizarding World was now aware that Voldemort had returned to power, Harry was a total wreck worrying about his best friends, Voldemort now knew of the prophecy that told of his demise. Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort while this did scare him it was only a fraction of how scared he was for his friends. Voldemort knew how much Harry cared for his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and that he would what ever it took to protect them. Harry wasn't to worried about Ron he had a whole family of wizard to protect him and they were no stranger to fighting the Dark Lord as all but three of the seven Weasley children were in the Order of Phoenix Harry knew that Ron would safe. But Hermione was a Muggle born, she had non-magic parents, and Harry didn't know what measures if any had been taken to protect her. At the end of last term Dumbledore had forbid Harry to use Hedwig, his owl, for sending messages. "The risk is to great," he said, so Harry had been without magical contact for two weeks save his one minute call to Remus Lupin, an old friend of his parents and temporary guardian of Harry. Every Friday Harry was to call his new guardian to tell him how he was and any strange events that had happened. So far none had occurred and it looked like it was going to be a long summer.

"Get down here boy!" His uncle Vernon Dursley yelled. Harry got up out of bed and slowly walked down stairs. He entered the kitchen as usual his aunt was at the stove cooking, his ant had a miraculous change over the last term as soon as he got home Harry noticed that his aunt was paying much more attention to him. It seemed that she actually care about him now, Harry suspect the threat the Order gave her last year had taken effect but the biggest change was in his cousin Dudley who over the last term had lost a huge amount of weight, mind you he was still abnormally large it was a small improvement. Dudley said it was for his girl friend, Harry thought it was so he could get a girl friend.

"Boy we need to have a talk," spat his uncle. "Tonight we will be having guests over a business partner of mine has a conference in Germany next week but his young niece is staying with him and his wife the conference was last minute, they have made arrangements for her to stay in London but they must leave tomorrow and have no way to get her their so I offered to let her stay the night and then we shall take her to London, Petunia also insisted they stay for dinner when they drop her off."

"And they don't know anything about me so you want me to stay in my room and pretend I don't exist, is that it?" This had happened before but a house elf had ruined it and it nearly got Harry expelled.

"Yes, indeed but no mishaps this time. We must make a good impression, if he owns we a favor when Mr. Owen, my boss, retires I'll be a shoe in for President of Sales."

"Okay whatever," Harry replied.

"Good they'll be here at five so make sure that there's no trace of you. And Dudley make sure you look nice who knows maybe this niece of his maybe a little fox." At this Dudley shot up and ran strait to his room to get ready. Harry laughed under his breath and walked back upstairs he noticed a ball of fur laying on his bed, instinctively he pulled out his wand, which he never had out of arms reach these days. At this the ball started to move it rolled over stretched and untangled it self, it was then Harry realized that is wasn't a ball of fur but an otter. The Otter looked up at Harry turned it head from side to side as if confused, it looked him up and down. Then jumped of the bed and climbed up his leg smelled his hand then continued up to his shoulder on to his head where it muffled his hair before leaning over and looking at Harry square in the eyes. It smelled him again but it still looked confused it was then that Hedwig came back from hunting, she gave a loud hoot. The Otter responded by giving a small growl like sound Hedwig hooted again and the otter jumped from Harry's shoulder onto the table where Hedwig was. It Growled again and again Hedwig hooted but this time the Otter just seem to shrug it curled up into a ball for a moment then flattened out but it had a small envelope in it's mouth. It laid it on the table and pushed it towards Harry with his nose. Harry picked it up it was addressed "Harry James Potter" Harry recognized the handwriting as Hermione's. Harry opened it and read:

"Hello Harry,

I hope you get this in time, I know the courier to be less than reliable and fond of tricks.

I just wanted to tell you that I have an early birthday present for you that I hope you like, make sure you leave you door open okay.

I won't say more here but you'll find out soon.

With Love

Hermione"

Harry read it again but was only more confused, he looked back down at the table but the otter was gone, Hedwig sat on the windowsill looking out Harry leaned down and looked at her.

"Why do I have a feeling that you know more about what just happened that I ever will?" She only hooted in response. Harry lay in bed for an hour or so thinking about the letter. At four he decided it would be best to get some dinner before the Dursley's guests arrived.

Forty-five minutes later

"Hurry up boy they'll be here any minute."

"Okay I'm going," he said as he hurriedly finished his dinner and ran up stairs, just as he reached the top the doorbell rang. Harry bolted for his room he was about to close the door when suddenly he saw an orange streak bolt come up the stairs and into his room he turned and saw none other that Crookshanks sitting on his bed looking extremely pleased with himself.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Harry whispered, Crookshanks only motioned toward the door Harry stuck his head out and listened. He could barley hear the talking down stairs but he could here the very specific feminine voice of the one person he missed so much. "Hermione," he whispered under his breadth. Crookshanks climbed on the dresser and pushed one of the drawers' open and motioned toward the door again. Quickly he changed into his nicest shirt and pants and walked down stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase he saw her, standing between a middle age couple looking around impatiently. It was the woman who saw him first.

"Why, hello young man," she said, Hermione turned and smiled a wave of relieve flooded her face. He was about to say Hello when she put a finger to her lips. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Harry ma'am." Hermione nodded and winked at him. It looked like his uncle's head would explode from rage.

"Vernon you never mentioned another son," the man said.

"Oh, no sir I'm his nephew I dropped in unexpectedly and my aunt and uncle so kindly put me up for the night."

"Well it's nice to meet you Harry... um."

"Potter, sir I'm Harry Potter." Crookshanks bounded down the stairs and purred Harry picked him up and petted him.

"That's odd I've never seen him take to some one so fast." Mrs. MacDock said

"Potter that names sound familiar, what business is you father?"

"Law enforcement sir, why?"

"That name sound so familiar where do I know it?" Hermione hid a laugh. Mr. MacDock turned and gave her a side ways glance but Hermione only smiled. "No matter, now did I hear that we're having roast?" He said looking at Harry's aunt.

"Why yes you did and fresh salad," she replied.

"Then lets get to it shall we." They walked into the kitchen and Hermione's aunt counted the plates.

"We appear to be one short Petunia."

"Why yes we are, I hadn't counted on Harry being hear."

"Oh it's all right you have some work to do don't you boy." His uncle was getting ready to pop.

"Oh but I insist you join us young man."

"Well if you insist," Harry said as he pulled a chair out for Hermione. She sat down and Harry was about to take the seat next to her when Dudley pulled him back by the shirt and took it. The only seat left was at the other end of the table; Hermione looked very disappointed but then had an idea.

"Oh I forgot my bags in the car I should get them before we start," began to rise when Harry said.

"Not to worry I'll go fetch them Miss." Mr. MacDock handed Harry the keys, as Harry passed Hermione he winked at her, she gave a slight nod.

Once Harry was out the door Hermione spoke.

"Oh, silly me he doesn't know which ones are mine, so id better go tell him while you all uh, get more aquatinted." Mrs. McDock eyed her niece with growing suspicion looked around then said.

"Oh Petunia, I've seated myself between the two business men might I take you nephew's and you scoot down one seat so we girls can talk." Petunia smiled and nodded.

_Good Hermione thought, they may not know what's going on but at least they know something is._

Hermione closed the front door then bolted toward Harry who was pulling her trunk out of the car.

Harry looked up and smiled, she laughed.

"What?" Harry said as she stepped between him and the trunk.

"Mr. Potter I came to help you with my bags."

"I think I can get them myself, Her..." She placed a finger over his lips.

"But you don't know which one is mine." Suddenly he realized her plan.

"No I don't think I do so we'll have to stay out here until you tell me, right?" He smiled.

"Right," she smiled and ran into his arms. He held her tight and spun her around. When he finally stopped she snuggled into his chest.

"I've missed you," he whispered "I've been so worried." He held her tighter and she held her breath

"Why?"

"Because he knows... he knows I'd do anything to protect my best friend." Hermione let out a breath of relieve. He tilted her head up with his hand.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said but he knew she didn't mean it. He kissed her on the forehead, held her tight and didn't want to ever let go, he looked down at her their eyes locked and he had the urge to kiss her, really kiss her he leaned down she held her breath as his lips gently brushed hers...

That kiss set off a chain reaction that no one could have predicted (well no one who is still alive).

"Time: the constantly flowing motion of everything, past, present and future it's stream is innavigable, ever changing, never the same if one knows where he came from, where he is and where he wants to go he can form a path connecting them (theoretically). Although pathing the course of time has never been done theoretically it is possible if one knows the exact event that started the chain of events that leads to an important event but this event is the stopping point after which the future is uncertain a Fork in the road, as you would, in time. That Fork in the road, if controlled, brings about another event that causes another chain of events that will lead to the creation of the sought after path in time, this process can continue hundreds event thousands of time depending on the about of time you wish to span. While this isn't possible because one would have to have a connection to the past and future while still seeing the present from many different perspectives.

What a load of bull, all you need is: a history book, smartest Hogwarts students ever, a family tree and a glimpse of the future." Sirius shouted throwing the book aside.

"Calm down Sirius," Lilly yelled, "and elaborate the readers don't get it!"

"What is there to explain?" He called back.

"Your hopeless, James you explain."

"Okay, Okay I'd do it. Calm down Lil. So here's the general review, first you haven't lost it the three of us are dead but that doesn't mean we're out of the picture. So we're dead but years ago we put a plan into action to "_path"_ a course of the future, what you just say was a key point. That point will set off a chain reaction, (we hope the last chain reaction) that will lead to the sought after destination after which the future is uncertain. So all you know is that some event that took place over a millennium ago caused the three of us to die but set the path of Harry and Hermione's life's so they _could_ end up in this situation but they choose this path.

And that's all I'm telling you for now so have a nice day"

_Note: 1st fanfic ever publicly available pleas do review if you have the time. _


	2. Prologue 2 I’ve Got My Spell On You, Wai...

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot because I can guarantee that you will realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.

I've Got My Spell On You, Wait NO I Don't

A yell rang out and from the house.

"Mum, Dad get out here, he did you-know-what" Dudley yelled at the top of his lungs. Harry looked down at Hermione, who slowly opened her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"How do we explain this without getting in trouble." Harry picked up Hermione's trunk and led her back inside, just as everyone reached the front door they ignored the questions being yelled at them as Harry set down the trunk at the door and led everyone into the den. "Now everyone calm down." He shouted. Mr. and Mrs. MacDock had a seat on the sofa, Dudley and Petunia followed suit. Only Mr. Dursley remained yelling at Harry. "Uncle Vernon please calm down and I'll explain."

"Explain, explain that you did you-know-what on that girl."

"No that I didn't do anything, please let me explain."

"Yes Vernon maybe..."

"No, I know what he did and I won't let him get away with it." He took a step towards Harry Fist clenched.

"Hey, Hey," Hermione yelled. "I believe I can put everyone at ease. Harry didn't do anything to me, Mrs. Dursley you sister and I have something in common," no one responded only looked at her more confused. "We have the same weirdness about us." Still no one responded.

"Oh! For Heaven sakes she's a bloody witch like your sister was now can we please eat." Mr. MacDock shouted. Hermione turned to her uncle.

"H...How did you..."

"Your Parents told us years ago but you were never to know we knew. Even after you got your acceptance letter it was safer for you. You were always so cautious around us, you were safe." There was only silence form the Dursley's who still looked confused. "Oh, Hell they're best friends your son saw them hugging because they've been worried about each other that's all now can we please eat." Petunia stood up and in a very weak voice said:

"Dinner is served." The table was quiet at first but once Harry and Hermione started their own conversation and everyone relaxed and it was actually a nice evening.

At ten past ten the MacDock's kissed their niece goodbye wished her and Harry a nice term and left. Mr. MacDock told Harry a car would come for him and Hermione at ten the next day and take them to London they would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of summer they had two adjacent long-term rooms reserved. Harry thanked them both and asked how he could repay them, their only reply was to protect their niece at school, Harry promised he would.

Later that night Harry awoke to a faint knock on his door. He slowly got out of bed, opened the door and let Hermione in.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk," she sat on his bed as he pulled up a chair.

"Talk about what?"

"Well did you like your birthday present, for one?"

"Of course but it's not over yet," he leaned closer, he saw her cheeks grow pink and her breath quicken.

"Hermione, what is it?" He took her hands in his, "Why are you acting so odd?" she only bit he lip again. "Is it because of what happened earlier, what Dudley walked in on."

"Partly an the fact that two weeks ago I was nearly killed by the Voldemort and Sirius ...I haven't been able to sleep lately I guess I'm just scared." Harry go out of his seat and sat beside her with one arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, he lay back pulling her with him.

"Hermione I will always protect you okay, I promise."

"But why?"

"Because you're my best friend"

"Okay" she snuggled up against him. "And earlier, outside," she turned her body so she lay on her side, able to look at him.

"I missed you, I'm sorry if I surprised you or made you mad you."

"No you didn't I just...well I guess I was surprised, but no you didn't make me mad." She nuzzled into his chest as he rapped his arms around her, the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was Hermione's tired voice whisper, "I missed you to Harry."

Neither of them intended to fall asleep but they did, it wasn't until five that Harry woke up to find Hermione asleep on his chest, her left arm draped over his chest clinging slightly to his shirt. Slowly he moved her and got out of bed. He stood in the shower thinking why did it feel so right to wake up like that with Hermione. When he got out she was still asleep he sat in the chair and watched her sleep. Half an hour later she awoke realized where she was and saw Harry sitting just watching her. _What happened? Why is he watching me?_

"Good morning, guess we where both tired." Hermione slowly sat up rapping the cover around her self.

"Ya I guess so."

"Um probably best not to mention this to anyone right, I mean after what everyone thought in fourth year."

"Ya good idea." She smiled and slowly got out of Harry's bed, he lead her back to her room before going down stairs. He sat a moment on the couch alone he touched the place where Hermione's hand had been. _What is this feeling, this feeling I had when I woke up and saw her beside me, why was it familiar yet scary but I liked it, what is it?_

This is no longer the last part of the prologue, a reviewer asked that I include a few sentences on Summer and term so I dug this out of the trash, a previously deleted paragraph turned into a chapter for you enjoyment.


	3. Prologue 3 The Cutest Couple That Never ...

Disclaimer: yadayada, I don't own harry potter nor do I intend to make any money from this so yah.

Some reviewers have asked that I extent the prologue to include some time at the Leaky Cauldron and platform 9 and ¾, the next chapter is an extended and more detailed version of a paragraph that was in the original prologue but was deleted due to lack of importance. I have made some changes in it to make it flow with the story more but it is still not truly essential to the story more mushy, think of it as a deleted scene.

The cutest couple that never was.

A car pulled up in the drive at ten o'clock sharp just as Mr. MacDock had said; the driver helped Harry with the bags, as Hermione thanked the Dursley's. Harry walked up beside her and said his good-byes; Aunt Petunia actually hugged him good bye and wished him a happy birthday.

The trip to London was uneventful, the driver dropped them of at a hotel a block away from the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione thought it best he didn't drop them off at a building he couldn't see, so they walked to the Leaky Cauldron with their school things in tow. Half way down the street Harry was recognized by a pair of young wizards who offered to help them carry their bags. The boys, both too young to go to Hogwarts, stopped at the door, they looked almost afraid to go in.

"Everything alright," Harry asked suspiciously.

"Ya, but I just remembered...we were supposed to meet our parents before dinner and we're late," Hermione looked at the door then the boys.

"Well we're already here, so you two run along and thank you for helping us, I'm sure Harry and I can take it from here." Harry nodded a "yah" as he picked up both his and Hermione's trunks, still eyeing the boys. Hermione patted them both on their heads and, oddly, gave them a scratch behind the ear, they both gave a low bow before they ran down the street back toward muggle London.

The Leaky Cauldron was full to brim with witches and wizard, they managed to find Tom behind the bar, he looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.

"Hello Harry, I wasn't expecting y..." _crash, _Harry turned and saw glass and such all over the floor, "Oh, Merlin help me," Tom said with his hand over his face.

"Sorry, sorry it slipped," a young wizard ran forward to clean up the dishes. "That new bus boy will run me out of business."

"Sorry sir, I swear it won't happen again, it just slipped out of my hand."

"Just clean it up please." Tom lead them over to the front desk over the pile of broken dishes and Harry saw there was already a large pile of broken dishes in the garbage can. Once Tom got their room numbers he lead them up stairs, just as they reached the second flight _crash-thud-crash-crash. _

"Merlin," Tom gave an exasperated sigh, "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Potter, but I do need to attend to this."

"It's all right Tom, just tell us were our rooms are."

"Take the stairs up to the top floor down the corridor they're the last two doors."

So Harry and Hermione climbed the three remaining flights of stairs to the top floor. This floor wasn't like the others, it wasn't nice and tidy brightly lit. As they walked down the corridor lamps on the walls began to light up. There were doors on either side of them but none looked as if they had been used recently, until they came to the end of the corridor, two doors, one on either side of them, had been recently dusted and the knobs polished. Harry reached for the door on his left.

"State your names," the voice came from nowhere, Harry and Hermione looked at each other a moment before answering, "Harry Potter," "Hermione Granger."

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron's long term wing, per the set forth agreement you will have round the clock access to the kitchen and downstairs living areas, along with room and maid services upon request. Access to your rooms has been granted to your individual room and restricted to your neighbor do you wish to change this...Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I would like Hermione Granger to have access to my room at any time."

"Request granted Hermione Granger now has full access to the room of Harry Potter. Hermione Granger do you wish to change your room access?"

"Yes, I would like Harry Potter to have full access to my room."

"Request granted, thank you for choosing the Leaky Cauldron and have a nice day." Behind the doors they saw a golden flash, then in sink the doors opened.

"Well shall we start to unpack," Hermione asked.

"Why not but just a little then we can go try to find some food, I'm starving."

"Okay," Hermione turned and entered the room on her right, the door magically closed behind her. Harry then explored his own room; it was larger than any other he had stayed in at the Leaky Cauldron. It had a queen size bed along the wall, a large dresser next to a couch and a window seat that looked down into Diagon Alley. As Harry began to put his cloths in the dresser he noticed himself in the mirror, his shirt torn and stained, he had a sudden impulse to look nice for Hermione. He rummaged through his trunk until he found a suitable shirt, just as he began to peel his shirt off heard a knock on the door. Harry turned around, his arms still over his head rapped in his shirt, to find a very red faced Hermione. Harry finished pulling off his shirts and threw it on to his bed, while Hermione stared at her fidgeting feet.

"Ah, sorry I just noticed how bad this shirt looked...Hermione, hello Hermione are you listening." Harry took a step closed to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, her head shot up at the touch. She stepped away and muttered something like, "bathroom."

"What, I can't understand you."

"The bathroom, we share a bathroom, it connects our rooms. I was just...just coming in to tell you I was ready."

"Well I'll make sure to knock before I go to the bathroom," he said slightly sarcastically as he put on his new, clean shirt. "So we don't end a reverse situation," Hermione gave him a play smack on the shoulder as she laughed.

"All right, can we go get some lunch or dinner now." Harry rapped his arm around her shoulder and led her downstairs.

They had a nice dinner in the Leaky Cauldron, muffling laughs as the new busboy continued to cause havoc through out the evening. After a slight misshape in the bathroom, Harry walked in, with his eyes covered while Hermione was taking a shower and slipped on a puddle and nearly fell into the shower with Hermione. They sat on the couch in Hermione's room and roughly drew out a schedule for homework and fun for the rest of the summer. Harry had never explored muggle London and apparently Hermione had only been to museums and libraries so they decided that, after they reacquainted themselves with Diagon Alley, they would explore the muggle sights a little, "maybe even find some information to help with there homework," said Hermione. At ten Harry left to for his own room after giving Hermione a friendly peck on the forehead. Hermione sat on her bed looking at the door for a moment before she turned her attention to the window. Unlike Harry's window hers looked out over muggle London, she could see the lights from all the buildings. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and curled up on her lap, this was going to be an interesting summer.

After three days of homework and Diagon Alley, mostly homework, Hermione decided that it was time to explore muggle London. Harry was surprised they had only finished half of their summer homework but Hermione incised that they take a few days off homework and see the sights, of course Harry wasn't one to turn down no homework. They turned in early that night, Hermione had insisted that they get an early start, as they brushed their teeth side by side Harry could help but notice Hermione was a little jittery she kept looking into her room nervously.

Harry fell right to sleep and was sleeping soundly until, just before midnight, he was awoken by a large clap of lightning right outside his window. He looked around his room a moment, something didn't seem right, then he heard it, a scratching at the bathroom door, slowly he got out of bed and opened the door. Looking down he saw Crookshanks sitting and purring, the door to Hermione's room was slightly open, Harry decided to check up on her but when he looked at her bed she wasn't in it. The covers were beshuffled but she was not in it, peering his head around the door and saw out of the corner of his eye the corner of a blanket on the opposite side of the dresser. As he walked closer to it he heard a faint mumbling, Hermione sat curled up like a ball cringing with every flash and clap of the storm; Harry slowly knelt beside her whispering soothing words and gently rubbing her back. She curled up against him but she was still so afraid, as gently as he could Harry lifted Hermione in to his arms and carried her into his room, some how the storm didn't seem as loud in his room. He lay Hermione on the bedside farthest away from the window but she was still shaking, Harry climbed into bed beside her, she buried her face in his chest, reluctantly Harry placed a hand soothingly on her back and after a few minutes both were sound asleep.

A few hours later Harry awoke as Hermione stirred in her sleep, at first he was confused as to why Hermione was asleep in his bed, again. As he looked out the window, it was still raining outside, he remember. _Why is she so afraid of the thunderstorms? _He titled his head back his head back to look at the clock beside his bed, 3:18 AM. _It's way to early to wake her up, _Harry lay in bed a moment despite the urge to just lay there with Hermione laying on his chest he felt slightly uncomfortable about it, like it was wrong. So very carefully Harry untangled himself from Hermione and attempted to go back to sleep on the couch, but after finding it to uncomfortable he sat up and began to work on one of Snape's many essays. After half and hour of failed attempts at starting the essay Harry carried a chair out of Hermione's room and placed it next to his bed and watched her sleep. She lay on her side facing the window. Harry had placed a pillow next to her to supplement himself, after an hour of just watching her sleep Harry felt himself slowly nod off.

Around 5:30 Hermione awoke, she was again confused as to why she was in Harry's bed and he was in a chair next to the bed. She saw Crookshanks lounging happily on the window seat with Hedwig, her focus changed to the window and how it was still dripping with rain. _Great Granger, now he's going top think you're afraid-cat. _Slowly she shook Harry awake, his head nodded up and down a little before he actually looked up at her; he smiled dumbly a moment before she smiled back, holding in a laugh.

"We've got to stop meeting like this Mr. Potter." She said jokingly.

"Then stop ending up in my bed." He stretched as he spoke so his words came out more like a moan.

"Sorry," she mumbled, Harry got out of his chair and sat in the bed beside her.

"I was just joking you know," he rapped an arm around her just to be sure.

"Why didn't you go back to sleep?"

"The couch was to uncomfortable and as you can see the window was taken."

"You could have taken my bed, especially since I took yours."

"Well I was afraid that you'd be afraid so I just took a chair."

"You could have just stayed in this bed," she said shyly.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded you staying in bed...with me." Harry could see her blush a little.

"Okay next time I'll just stay in bed," they both laughed at this. Hermione turned to the clock, it was now 5:38, even she didn't get up this early.

"It's still early can we go back to sleep," Harry replied only with a nod and Hermione scooted away from him, Harry raised an eyebrow. "My bed would be so cold and yours is so warm and comfy, besides it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Just as long as this doesn't turn into a habit," he replied as he crawled in beside her.

"Don't worry, but wouldn't that be funny, the look on Ron and Neville's faces if they found me in your bed one morning." Harry couldn't help but laugh at this, he lay with his back to the window facing her, she lay on her stomach with her arms crossed under her chin. Neither spoke, they barely breathed, he saw her shivering under the blankets, as he pulled the blanket over her shoulder his hand gently brushed up against her bare shoulder. _She is cold, _he thought, slowly he moved closer to her, she made no move to stop him, quiet to the contrary she rolled over so she was closed to him. Harry lay on his side with Hermione only inches, away lying on her side facing him, Hermione's right hand lay between them, Harry unconsciously reached for it and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Goodnight Harry," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good-Morning Hermione."

An hour or two later when Hermione awoke she found herself much closer to Harry then she remembered. Her head on his right shoulder with one hand on his chest and is left hand on her back just below her neck. Hermione quickly got out of bed and in the shower, she stood in the shower thinking, _what is this feeling inside me, _it had been her idea they sleep in the same bed so why had waking up in the same bed been such a scare for her. When she was finished and dressed she went back into Harry's room; he was still asleep, so she kept herself occupied by reading.

A little after eight Harry awoke in his bed alone; he rolled over and saw Hermione sitting in the window seat with her nose in a book. Harry quietly got out of bed and surprised Hermione.

"Hey that's not funny Harry," she protested.

"Oh, yes it is, you should have seen your face." Hermione gave him a play hit on the shoulder before she too laughed.

Less than an hour later they where on their way to explore muggle London, they had a quiet breakfast downstairs, still laughing at the busboy. They rode a double decked bus, a red one, threw the city stopping and getting off where ever they pleased, Hermione kept notes of places she wanted to go back and reexamine later, they rode the ferrous wheel, a first for Harry, and went inside Big Ben. Harry's purse was extremely lighter than when they had set off but he felt every cent had been well spent, every cent worth it to see Hermione so happy and excited.

As their day wore to a close Harry and Hermione found themselves looking over the Atlantic Ocean from one of the bridges to the Harbor. Harry heard Hermione shiver and quickly pulled off his jacket wrapping it around her, she mumbled thanks' and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"A picture to remember," a boy about there age with a camera around his neck, he wore a hooded jacket but his voice sounded familiar.

"Sure," Harry stated he placed one arm around Hermione back and smiled.

"Oh, come on you so look like you're posing, make it natural, relax, have a little fun with it." _Have fun with it, _Harry thought, then a very devilish idea came to him, rapping is arms around Hermione, so she was in front of him, he mercilessly began to tickle her sides. She squealed and attempted to free Herself from his grip but failed, then suddenly, he stopped. Slowly he let his chin rest on her shoulder his arms still rapped around her waist she brought one hand up and played with his hair while the other rested on his hand, both had forgotten the photographer until, _flash_. "Hey great shot one of my best, I could probably sell it to the Prophet for a pretty penny." _Where do I know that voice? _The photographer lowered his camera to reveal the face of a fellow Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevey. "Oh, don't worry Harry I won't sell it to the prophet."

"Colin," the boys shook hands, "what are you doing around here."

"Got myself a job, hi Hermione," she gave him and a friendly hello.

"Job doing what?"

"Working for Fred and George mostly, they want photos of their pranks in action at school to put up in their shop."

"Oh, I feel sorry for anyone who gets in those pictures," Hermione said smiling.

"Surprisingly I've had volunteers for some of the pictures, so many in fact that I'm actually going to make a yearbook for the school, unofficial of course, but it should be fun."

"What's a yearbook," Harry asked.

"It's a book full of photos of people at school, the students and staff to remember people by after you graduate. It's a muggle thing."

"Ya, I figure I can avoid most of the Slytherin's and put pictures of friends together like you and Hermione with Ron since you three are practically inseparable Luna Lovegood with her upside down Quibbler, you know things your known for."

"Good idea Colin, especially the no Slytherin idea." They chitchatted a few more minutes until Colin looked at his watch and saw how late it was. "I have to be going before my parents think I ran away, oh before I forget, here," he handed Harry a piece of Parchment with "Creevey Bros. Photography for all and any occasion, Hogwarts," written on it. "Expect your pictures in a day or two, how many would you like and where should I send them?"

"Two please, and the Leaky Cauldron, how much do I owe you Colin?"

"Nothing, it's free for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Thanks Colin," they both replied. The walk back was uneventful, they took their time enjoying each other's company, by the time they actually arrived at the Leaky Cauldron it was empty except for the busboy. He gave them both a hello and asked if he could get them anything. Harry asked if they had any leftovers from dinner the boy replied they did and brought them out a plate of pasta, they ate by candlelight laughing about the events of the day before finally going to bed. As they both lay in their own beds, restless, neither could sleep, if felt so odd to be alone again, but eventually exhaustion got the better of them.

Miles away in the basement of the Creevey family two brothers were developing the day's pictures. When the younger of the two Dennis saw his brothers prized photo.

"Where did you get that bro," he asked his brother.

"Today in London, ran into them an offered them a picture." Dennis picked it up and examined it closely; it really was a beautiful photo. "Hey Dan you were working on titles for couple photos right?"

"Ya, why?"

"What titles do you have so far?"

"Ahh, "Dennis sifted through a pile of papers on his desk and began to read of the list, "Longest couple, shortest couple, cutest couple, weirdest couple, perfect couple and most likely's to: get married, get divorced, have ten kids, succeed and that's all so far why?"

"I want you to add one more to that list, the cutest couple that never was and use this picture," he said laying the moving photo of Harry and Hermione on the table in front of Daniel. As Colin turned to go upstairs his brother called to him.

"What makes you so sure it should be "never was" a lot can change in a year."

"Not that much"

"Well maybe not on it's own but we could give them a few reminders as to who they care about so much."

"Dennis you're starting to sound like Ginny and Luna plotting to get those two together."

"You may be right but does that change the fact that it's a good idea?"

"No it doesn't, okay go ahead but make sure you tell the girls or they'll skin us alive for plotting without them."

Neither was willing to admit that things had changed, even though both secretly wished they had, neither noticed the changes that began over that summer holiday. But there were changes, some more noticeable than other, a few pecks on the cheek, the occasional hand holding and of course the looks that the other never saw during class and meals. But that's how things went and it seemed that no one was going to be able to convince them of their feelings, for the rest of the summer holidays and the first half of their sixth year no one was able to convince them. Thought nearly half the school had tried, some even placed beats on it but still they remained ignorant it seemed that they would never change.

This is the **last** part of the prologue,

I am **_so sorry_** this took so long with school and computer troubles it tough and this means I'm only half way done with the actual next chapter but I will hurry I swear. Your reviews really do help so vent, ramble, scream or predict as much as you like because it really does matter to me so thanks.

Okay even **sorrier this wasn't ment to be posted whe it was, **my computer died so i've been working on it at my friends, she acidentally posted it instead of editing it i'm so sorry for all the error, thought there are still a few the major ones should be gone, who ever reviewed thank you i didn't even know she had posted it, you have my many thanks. Sorry about that hopefully it won't happen again

As usual Questions and comments are welcome on reviews.

For anyone who wishes to discuss story or Harry Potter please send direct email to Animekidao87 at Hotmail or


	4. Out of the Fire and Into the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot; you may realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.  
  
A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter 1 Out of the Frying Pan into the Ice  
  
(Hogwarts: three days before Christmas break)

"Three more days, then freedom!" Ron exclaimed as he leaned back in a stretch.

"Yep, ahh, so what are we going to do over Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Just hang around the Burrow I guess." Ginny replied.

"We could also get in so practice, with two seekers, two old beaters, a keeper, another seeker and a chaser, we could almost get a game on." Ron said excitedly.

"That's the last thing I want to be doing over break." Harry said looking up from his book, as Harry was team captain this year he was looking forward to break in practice.

"Well then you can watch with me," Hermione smiled hopefully.

"I just might." He smiled and she laughed. Harry knew Hermione didn't enjoy Quidditch but she put up with it for him. She was like that, she did things she hated for her friends Harry loved that about her.

"I'm bored, who's for up for a walk." Ginny said half yawning.

"As long as there's a snowball fight involved." Ron jumped up and retrieved his and Harry's jackets.

After Harry pulled his on he noticed that Hermione hadn't moved. Ron and Ginny were already in the hall, when he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Naa, you guys go ahead." She said pulling up a book. Harry pushed the book aside.

"Come on it'll be fun I promise." Harry smiled his special smile that was reserved for the very purpose of trying to convince Hermione to do something. _Damn you and your look._

"Okay," she sighed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the portrait hole, she barley had enough time to grab her own jacket off the coat rack. At the stairs he released her hand so she could put on the jacket only to take hold of her again and run down the stairs. At the door to the entrance hall they stopped to catch their breath. "Tired already?" she teased.

"Tired enough not to hit you but I've got enough energy to tickle you." Harry rapped his arms around her tickling her sides, Hermione tried to run away but Harry held on, he side stepped and Hermione fell up against a wall, Harry right in front of her, still with his arms on her sides starring right at her. They had been close like this before but it felt different somehow having her starring at him. It took a moment for Hermione to break the gaze she was afraid to get lost in his eyes. _Why can't I look at him like that, I'm always afraid he'll see through me?_

"You win," she said still looking at the floor.

"I think it's a tie." She nodded, Harry tilted her face up to look at her, she's so beautiful, Harry stepped aside. Wondering, why did I do that, why did I think that, why did I feel that way when she looked at me? They walked through the entrance hall side by side and were about to leave when a menacing voice yelled out.

"Potter, come here." Harry turned and saw Professor Snape walking towards him. "Well what do you have to say for yourself, Potter?"

"Say for what sir?" For once Harry wasn't sure what Snape had to complain about.

"Gillyweed, Potter you were the last in my store room, I came in this morning to find my Gillyweed supply totally ruined, someone purposely let them sit out now they're totally worthless," he yelled slamming a hand full of dry Gillyweed into Harry's hand. "Don't think I don't know it was you and I will be taking this up with the head master." He turned on a heel and stormed off. Harry was left with a hand full of Gillyweed and a confused Hermione.

"What was all that about," she asked.

"For once I have no idea." He shoved the Gillyweed into his pocket as they went out side to join Ron and Ginny.  
  
After a vicious snowball fight involving a dozen other students Harry and Hermione collapsed in the snow. They sat side by side leaning against a makeshift snow wall. At the edge of the cliff that overlooked the lake.

"See, I told you it would be fun."

"Ya it was but now I'm cold." She was shivering so Harry pulled her close and rapped his arms around her. This feels so right, not just because she's my friend. His embrace surprised her, it was comforting but odd, he had never held her this way before. _Why is he doing this, though I'm not complaining,_ Hermione thought. They stayed like that for awhile until they heard a high pitched screech come from behind them. Both shot strait up looking over the wall they could see I giant birdlike beast circling about at the sight of Harry and Hermione it swooped down with its beak open. Instinctively both went for wands but it was to late the bird was to close Harry was able to evade it by dropping to the ground but Hermione wasn't so lucky, the beast pushed her right off the cliff then dove down to catch her. Harry followed jumping right off the cliff using a wind spell he pushed himself down faster passing the beast and grabbing Hermione then a handful of feather from the beast. It pulled up to evade the lake but its feathers were too slippery for Harry's grip. After seconds he and Hermione fell into the icy waters of the lake.


	5. Can't Breathe, Where are We

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot; you may realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.

A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter2Can't Breathe, Where Are We

(The Lake)

On contact Harry lost his grip on Hermione before he could even get back up for air the fond him self being swept away by a current, it pulled him down and over until he realized he was now in an underwater cannel. He could feel himself suffocating then he remembered the Gillyweed in his pocket he shoved it in his mouth and was able to breathe. Looking around he saw Hermione ahead of him, he struggled to get to her. _She can't breath, _he thoughtHarry pushed his mouth to hers giving her air after a few second she opened her eyes suddenly aware someone's mouth was over hers. Harry grabbed her hand to keep her close, she calmed down after a moment and tightened her grip on him. Harry didn't know where the current was taking them, they tried to find a way up but the cannel was solid on all sides. Every minute or so Harry would pull Hermione close and give her air, finally Harry could see light above them, he pointed up to Hermione she nodded, letting go of her hand he started to swim up. After a moment he realized he couldn't feel Hermione's motions next to him looking back he saw her being pulled to the bottom, some kind of vine was pulling her down, Harry sliced the plant but Hermione was now sinking on her own. He grabbed her by her robes and tried to give her air when he realized the Gillyweed had worn off. He pushed of a nearby rock toward the surface. _Hold on, please just hold on I'm almost there, _he thought. As soon as he hit the surface he took in a gulp of air then pulled Hermione over to the edge but she wasn't breathing.

"No, no come on Hermione breathe, breathe." He yelled. He lowered his head to her chest but couldn't here a heart beat. "Breathe Hermione, please breathe," he began to administer CPR after a moment she woke spitting water out of her mouth. Harry pulled her up so she was half leaning on him, rapping his arms around her for warmth and to assure his self she was alive. After a minute she rolled onto her side and rapped her own arms around him, they held each other for a moment then Harry realized he had no idea where they were. The current had pulled them under ground and back up into another lake.

"Where are we, Harry?"

"I don't know, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest I think."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"All but my ankle," Harry could see the blood staining the sand where her ankle was. They heard an awful cry from above, the beast had somehow followed them, it was circling, looking for them. Harry pulled Hermione up and half carried, half dragged into the forest after a few minutes they ducked behind a tree at the sound of raised voices. Hermione pointed to a crack in the roots Harry stuck his head in and found a small cave just big enough for the two of them. Hermione went is first crawling to the back of the cave Harry followed placing a shield spell on the entrance to prevent anyone from noticing the crack. Harry stayed by the entrance looking up to see if anyone was there he could here raised voices coming closer. Two men in dark cloaks were arguing.

"Hurry up they couldn't have gone far, find them!"

"What's the rush, their miles from Hogwarts in the middle on no where and one of them was injured they won't get far."

"These are the two most resourceful and skilled students at Hogwarts, both very skilled in defense against Dark Arts and both very strong willed to destroy us."

"They're children neither of pure blood, besides their magic won't help them here, any major spell they do will be sensed at the ministry and our spy will give us the location, we just need to wait for them to do some major magic."

"Then you can go tell the dark lord they escaped because you thought we should have stopped for a beer at Hogs Head, you can face his wrath when you tell him the boy and the mudblood got away."

"No I didn't mean..."

"Oh, shut up and start looking." Dirt came threw the entrance as one of the men turned. Harry could see his face looking down he fell back on Hermione who gripped the back of his shirt in fear, after a moment they heard him leave.

"You okay Hermione." He said looking over his shoulder but she only nodded. After an hour so Harry slowly emerged from the cave after checking the area he whistled for Hermione to follow she slowly limped out Harry had bandaged the wound as best he could but he was afraid, neither of them had any idea what it was that had tried to pull her down. The sun was behind them. It was clear they were no where near Hogwarts and it didn't look like any friends would find them soon.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked squeezing Harry's arm.

"We should find some place to stay the night but I think we should move this is to close to were we came up."

"Okay but which direction." Harry looked to the sun; it was setting behind them, as there was no snow and it was warmer, the river must have pulled then south.

"That way," Harry pointed, "parallel with the sun that should be north." Hermione squeezed on his arm, he took her hand as she leaned on him and led her north into the forest. In the last rays of the sun they found another small cave in the roots of a tree, this one was much more roomier. Harry placed another shield spell on the entrance.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"It's a basic spell and not very powerful, so the ministry shouldn't sense it."

"What are we going to do about sleeping?"

"Have you ever go camping?"

"Ya, once," Hermione looked puzzled at this question.

"Can you conjure us two of those camping backpacks?"

"I can try," while Hermione conjured the bags Harry was tearing off a piece of his shirt to use as another bandage for Hermione. Once Hermione had conjured the bags Harry began to look through to see what they had; two sleeping bags, one spare blanket, a lantern, two boxes of matches, one hunting knife, one first aid kite, a compass and a guide to surviving in the wilderness.

"Hey, there's some good stuff here Hermione, hey look in this book it says how to bandage wounds so they heal quicker, let see wounded ankles page 27 here we go." Hermione leaned against the wall as Harry changed the bandage on her ankle. Now that they were safe Harry was much more careful and precise every other minute he consulted the book to make sure he was doing it right. Hermione loved how he gently rubbed her leg to check for any damage and how careful he was not to hurt her. When Harry was satisfied with the bandage he helped her into her sleeping bad. They lay silent for a long while, both unable to sleep and afraid to talk. As the night wore on Harry noticed a drastic drop in temperature. He could see Hermione shivering in her sleeping bag he threw the spare blanket over her.

"What?"

"Your cold."

"So?"

"So you're hurt and cold you need the extra blanket."

"But what about you," Harry was also shivering.

"Oh, I'm fine don't worry."

"No your not I can see you shivering, I have an idea," she tried to pull his sleeping bag closer but he was too heavy.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just get closer," her cheeks slightly red. Harry did as he was told and pulled her sleeping bag closer. She lay in over both of them and curled up next to him. Although Harry knew it had nothing to do with him and everything to do with keeping warm, Harry blushed as Hermione rolled over and curled up even closer to him. Harry gave a nervous laugh, _why did he feel so scared at having her lying next to him? _He knew it didn't mean anything but he was still so jittery. _It's just Hermione and she doesn't care for me like that and neither do I, I think. I mean we're friends so we can't have anything but I feel so happy around her and everyone says we make a cute couple and that we should get over our selves and go out. Ginny says I'm always looking at her even if I don't notice but we live in the same house she's my friend of course I look at her, Neville says I have so many pictures of her, but that's only because the Creevey brothers always gave him the pictures they had of Hermione on the other hand I didn't have to keep them but I did, so that doesn't mean anything. _At this Harry stopped thinking about it determined to think it was nothing, that he didn't care for her that way and that she felt the same.

This wasn't any easy predicament for Hermione either. _I can't believe I'm so nervous, it's just Harry but that doesn't help, I know he's not think of it like we're sleeping together but we are. I don't want him to see it like that...Do I? It was my idea and I can't say I'm complaining but I decided I would never look at him like that _again _he made it clear that he didn't see me like that...But that was over a year ago he could have changed his mind, no he never would but he's been acting different towards me lately. Stop fooling yourself Granger he's your best friend who you happen to be sleeping next to because it's so cold and who you happen to have had a crush on a year ago but your over it and he never thought of you that way so calm down and sleep. _Neither of them slept for a few hours, both afraid of what they may do in their sleep but in the end the warmth of each other lulled them to sleep.


	6. WHY?

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot; you may realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.

A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter 3 WHY?

(Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest)

As the first rays of the sun crept into Forbidden Forrest, no one was aware of the danger that faced a young Wizard and the Witch who lay beside him. Hermione was still asleep when Harry first awoke, at first Harry was confused this was not his four poster bed and who was this person laying beside him. As Harry thought about it he remembered what had happened.

"...their miles from Hogwarts in the middle on no where..."

"...you can go tell the dark lord..."

Hermione turned in her sleep so her face was now curled up in his arms with her head on his chest. Harry blushed as he gave her a comforting hug. _Why does this feel so right? _Although Harry had known Hermione for over five years they had never embraced like this. It had always been in a friendly way but recently Harry had found himself looking at her, admiring her in a more romantic way. While he knew this wasn't possible Harry sometimes liked to think about what it would be like to have Hermione as more than a friend. _Not that I would want to, just thinking about what if..._True Harry was protective of her, especially when it concerned guys, but that didn't mean he liked Hermione like that or did it. Harry thought about it a moment then after assuring himself it didn't he squeaked Hermione a little tighter and lay back waiting for her to awake.

But Hermione was awake only she hadn't shown it, she found lying in Harry's arms very comfortable and safe. It had been some time since she had wished that she and Harry were more than friends. She had always been more fond of Harry than Ron but after fourth year she knew he didn't think of her that way, this didn't really bother her, Harry was well Harry Potter and she was just Hermione something or other. She had been content with this for over a year but recently those feeling drifted back, _why, why can't I just be happy with him as my friend? _Harry's hand rubbed her arm and made her almost jump.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" He said.

"No I've been up for a few minutes, I thought you were still asleep."

"Same here...I guess we should get up then." Both slowly moved apart, both sad it had ended as they got up and began to back the camping items Hermione had conjured. After packing Harry exited the cave first looking around carefully then calling to Hermione. Harry used his "point me" spell, they could see a high mountain range in the North which they hoped Hogwarts lay in. They would try to get their first if they couldn't then, they hoped to find someone who could help them.

So hungry and cold they started North, at noon they stopped to rest and change Hermione's bandage. As the sun began to set they looked for another cave to stay in, they found one but it was more obvious. They would have to be even more careful tonight. As night came Harry realized they had had no food since lunch two days ago. Harry rolled out the sleeping bags, as Hermione curled up in hers Harry heard something. It sounded like people talking.

"It could be Death Eaters." Hermione said cautiously.

"Or Muggles or other wizards looking for us. You stay here while I check." Harry got up to leave but Hermione grabbed him by the sleeve.

"I'm coming," Harry knew it was probably safer if they were together and helped her up.

Hand in hand they left the cave wands out. They could see a dim light coming from behind the tree they had camped in. Slowly, as the voices got louder and clearer they realized these were no friends.

"How could they have gotten away, you fools they're children."

"Hey it wasn't our fault, we followed orders we sat at the river and waited for them it's not our fault they got away."

"I don't see the problem, so we didn't catch them, they'll never make it back to the castle alive. And the Dark Lord will still have what he needs. "

"Why wouldn't they, if they're not there now? And how do you know what the Dark Lord wants."

"He wants them so he can gain the power of their blood and they can't get to Hogwarts alive."

"Why not?"

"There are three ways to get to Hogwarts from here, first to go around the forest, well that lead them to the road that way," he pointed to the east, "and we have over a dozen stationed all along there they go that way will have them. Second over with a broom and such, our spy at the Ministry will know if they try to summon a broom and we'll have them. Third is through the forest it self, which no one can survive, to the south we have men scanning every nook and cranny, to the west nothing but mountains over those Muggles both closely monitored and that would be going in the opposite direction of Hogwarts."

"What is so deadly about the forest?"

"You mean you don't know, why the forest is forbidden why no one dares map it out or cut it down," the other death eater only shook his head. "Moron, I'm working with morons. It' what is in the forests center that is deadly, it's called the Hollow, I remember hearing a legend at Hogwarts it explained it all but he point was that in the center of the forest their was an ancient city. It was guarded by three of it's greatest charged with protecting the Hollow but then a sacred item was stolen by a group of young wizards and witches, when they found out how important the item was they tried to return it. But the itme was stolen befopre they could return it, they were cursed and charges with protecting the castle and all who dwell in it until the end of time. After the item was lost the guards went crazy and now kill everything that comes near the hollow."

"You expect me to believe that."

"No not really, but truly it is a legend but actually there is some cursed object that is hidden there and all who come near it are killed. So those kids are dead either way they go, all the dark lord has to do is summon their souls when they die to gain their blood and an immunity to Dumbldores's spells of protection."

"Well your right about that."

"So stop worrying and go to sleep." Harry and Hermione sat there for a few moments whispering. After a short time they decided it was best if the move on while the Death Eaters were sleeping, the only chance they had was the forest, if they stole the Death Eaters supplies they might make it close enough to Hogwarts to signal for help. While Hermione went back for their stuff Harry quietly stole what food and bags he could then left them with a few jinxes. Once he met up with Hermione they ran till it was almost dawn taking few breaks as the sun rose they made yet another camp in a cave at the edge of a river. They settled in to take a few hours off. They ate, then curled up next to one another and slept. They agreed that they would stay here a night then follow the river, which appeared to be heading North, as far as they could if their was any sigh of danger they'd veer to the west and the Muggles, if not go north till they were close enough to Hogwarts to signal help or summon a broom and fly. In the late afternoon they ate dinner Harry changed Hermione's bandage, again, they washed as much as possible in the river, careful not to go past their ankles in water then they went back to bed. There was no awkwardness this time, both had inwardly decided not to think of the other that way. But soon enough that would change.


	7. The First BlackPadfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7. I also apologize to those readers how are able to look at the chapter titles of DVDs they've never seen and predict the whole plot; you may realize most of the plot before it happens but it's still worth reading.

A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter 4:The First Black/Padfoot

(Midnight, the Hollow)

He woke with a start, his face sweaty. He looked around the room no one else was seemed to be awake. Slowly he got out of bed and walked to the door, when he noticed that one of the beds was empty. He turned, looking out the window he saw the shadow of his brother on the outer wall, very solemnly he left to join him.

"What are you doing up this late," his brother asked, still looking over the wall into the forest.

"I just woke up is all," _stupid, he knows your lying. _

"It's time isn't it, you have to go, don't you?"

"Yes tonight, I don't know why yet, but I know I must."

"Will you come back?"

"Of course, but I must finish something first."

"This isn't you duty, so why does it call you?"

"Because I must be the guide, to find the one who must finish it. I won't be far or long so keep out of trouble."

"Ya, we'll see you at full, right?"

"Of course, can you explain to Nim for me?" His brother nodded, "right then I'll be off, take care while I'm gone and be ready when I return, I have a feeling." Without another word he turned and walked out of the hold, he looked back for a moment making sure he wouldn't forget his home, for he had made a promise and now, yet again, it was time to keep to it.

It was just before dawn when he woke her, at first she was reluctant, she kept saying "five more minutes" but after a moment Harry gave her a firm kiss, just next to her lips and she shot strait up.

"What? What was that..."

"To get you up, and it appears it worked." Harry laughed as Hermione threw a pillow at him but then she to started laughing.

By dawn they had packed, eaten and were on their way. After five days of following the river north, the started to see small patches of snow. They had fallen into a kind of routine, Harry would led at a quick pace for a bit, checking for any sign of them being followed then, once he was sure they were safe, he'd slow his pace, walking beside Hermione, occasionally holding her hand to make sure she was still there, around noon they would stop have a very small meal and drink from the river. While Hermione's ankle was slowly healing it did give trouble at times, she would often lean on Harry for support, by then end of the day Harry was carrying her on him back. Every night they slept next to one another often to tired to care how close they were.

On the sixth day they woke, ate and packed as usual, at noon the day seemed normal. Harry and Hermione talked and laughed about Hogwarts and what they thought everyone was doing, if they even knew Harry and Hermione were lost. They crossed a small ravine and as Harry helped push Hermione out he felt something rap around his waist and pull him backward. It was a giant plant vine with sharp thorns, Harry fell backward onto the ground and was being dragged away when Hermione cast a spell it stunned the vine for a split second, long enough for Harry to pull his wand cut himself free. The wounded vine pulled back but four more took its place, three grabbed Harry the final one went for Hermione. These vines to soon retreated but now eight took their place, soon Harry and Hermione were both rapped in the vines being pulled into the forest. After a few moments the entered a small clearing covered in the vines, they were being dragged to the center were a gigantic flower sat, but this was no ordinary flower, it had sharp teeth and acid saliva. The vines turned Harry and Hermione up side down and shook them until their bags and wands fell to the ground. Now totally defenseless the two began to struggle madly, all hope appeared lost as the flower raised the two over it mouth, until a huge black dog came running from the forest and pounced upon the flower. As the two beasts fought Harry and Hermione managed to find their wands, throwing ever spell they knew at the beast they slowly wore it down until it to retreated deeper in the forest. Thinking they were safe the two lowered their wands and turned to the dog but one vine remained and as it drew back it let out one whip, hitting Hermione across her shoulder with its sharp thorns. Harry ran to her side as the dog jumped in front of them protectively and chased the after the vine. Only moments later the dog returned he lay down and motioned, with his head, that Harry and Hermione should get on. Harry quickly did so, once they returned to the river he dismounted, Hermione lay, eyes closed with a look of pain on her face.

"What can I do," he turned to the dog but found a young boy in its place.

"First you must take her shirt off so we may look at the wound," too worried to question Harry did as he was told and removed Hermione shirt so she had only a thin undershirt that kept her decent. She had a large wound across her back. The boy quickly examined it then pulled out a handful of leaves from one of his side pockets. "Chew this quickly," he commanded, Harry did, the boy then rubbed it over Hermione's wound. Harry could see Hermione wince in pain, he took her hand and told her everything would be all right. "That will heal her but we can not stay here, get on quickly." The boy transformed into the large dog, Harry got on with Hermione in his arms. The dog took them across and up the river Harry spotted a large crack on the side of the river bank, the dog stopped and transformed again together the carried Hermione inside, one wouldn't have guessed the size of the cavern form the entrance. It was huge twice as large as the common room and dormitories together.

"Hold her a minute, do you have any padding?"

"Yes, in our bags there," he pointed to his bag that lay on the floor. The boy took out the two sleeping bags any lay them on the ground one on top of the other.

"Lay her here, but on her stomach, the wound must heal." Harry obeyed once again, the boy ran to the back of the cave, when he returned he had another small bag, he pulled out a bundle of small twigs. The boy sat down near Hermione, he placed the twigs in a small stone bowl, then tit them with a stone fire starter, the twigs melted like ice leaving a brown liquid in the bowl. "you will have to hold her down this will hurt."

"No, what are you going to do to her?"

"If I don't heal her quickly she will die, you care deeply for her, I understand you don't want her to suffer but trust me boy if I don't do this her fate will be far worse. You must trust me or you wouldn't have come with me."

"If anything, I mean anything happens to her, you will wish her fate."

"I understand, sit where she can see you, hold her hands tight." Harry wrapped her fingers in his and moved so she looked strait at him. Her hands clenched and she was on the verge of tears, until suddenly she released her grip and her eyes closed. Harry shot strait up wand out. "Hold it there boy, she's fine, look she's breathing, the herbs I used just put her to sleep so she heals faster." Harry bent down, wand still drawn, he was right she was breathing and looked at peace. "See she's fine, can you put the stick away now?"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, until I prove it, and I can't if held at stick point. But you trusted me enough to let me heal her, with as much as you care for her that took a lot of trust."

"Who, what are you, a wizard?"

"Hey no need to be passing insults I just saved your friends life no need to be so rude as to call me a wizard."

"I meant no offense, but if your not a wizard then what are you?" Harry lowered his wand slightly and looked at him side ways.

"I am something far older, and more powerful than a weak wizard. I am a creature of the forest, a child of pure magic and a soldier of the clan." He sat down and poured a drink from a flask.

"What do you mean? A creature of the forest?" Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione.

"I am part of the forest as it is part of me and unlike a wizard I need no wand to use the magic that flows in my veins."

"Okay, so what are you called?"

"I am called many things, son, brother, friend, love."

"No, what is your name."

"Oh, why didn't you say so, my name, well I doubt you could pronounce it in my tongue but I can tell you what it would be in yours." He paused to think, then took a small sip of his drink.

"Well..." Harry was getting impatient.

"As this is my home, should you not tell me your name first."

"All right, my name is Harry Potter."

"And hers?"

"Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Very well young Harry Potter my name means one who treads upon pads, or Padded foot."

"Your name is Padfoot?"

"Well I guess you could call me that. Where is it you are going?"

"We are trying to get back to our school, Hogwarts." At the mention of Hogwarts he nearly spit out his drink and shot straight up. "What is it?"

"You, are from the Stone Hollow?"

"Stone Hollow, what?"

"The Stone Hollow, built by the magiclings to keep their young safe from those without their powers."

"You mean built by wizard so they could be away from muggles?" Padfoot nodded. "Yes, I'm in my sixth year, is something wrong?"

"No, but had I known I would have been more polite and I would have given you their name. The name that their lords gave me so long ago when I was but a child."

"But a child you don't look a day over eleven."

"That may be how it looks but I have seen many turns of this world, indeed I have seen many things."

"Okay, what was the name these lords gave you and who are they?"

"The lords of Hogwarts named me and my brothers while the ladies name my sisters. Surely you must know them, the lords of lion and serpent and their sisters the ladies of hawk and badger."

"You mean the founders of Hogwarts."

"Yes, those who built the Stone Hollow, it is they who named me and the rest of my family, they gave us two names one that we pass on the other is ours alone."

"And what names did they give you?" Harry said inquisitively, though in his heart he knew the answer.

"The first, Black for my hair, the second was the name of one of Orion's hounds, for the black dog is my souls form, oh what was it again, it been so long, oh yes I remember Sirius. They say I must pass on the name of Black to my children, for I am the first Black, in our people we have only one name but you wizard are so odd, one must have two names." Harry leaned back confused, Sirius Black how was it possible. "Are you all right young Potter." Harry could only nod. "Well I'm going to take off for a bit to make sure no one finds our trail. You should sleep boy tomorrow we will go." Harry looked up at him.

"Go where?"

"You do not belong here, as one sworn to service I must take you back to the Stone Hollow where you will be safe. Sleep boy but stay alert," he pointed toward Hermione, "she could wake at anytime, I expect you will have to explain something's to her."

After a few hours sleep Hermione awoke to find Harry's sleeping head only inches from hers. She shook him slightly, once she had a drink of water and a cloak Harry explained what had happened. He had only just finished when Padfoot came running it soaking wet and out of breath.


	8. A Change of Scenery

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7.

A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter 5:A Change of Scenery

(Padfoot's Hiding place, Forbidden Forest)

Padfoot came running in soaking wet and out of breath. Harry jumped up standing protectively in front of Hermione.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Let me see your uniform Harry." Harry pulled off his cloak and handed it to Padfoot, who bought it up to his nose and smelt is, then quickly pulled it away. "Do you know the moonlight spell?"

"The what?" Harry said confused.

"The moonlight spell." Hermione answered, "mimics the moons rays and shows things that you normally couldn't see unless by moonlight." Padfoot nodded. "It's Lunos Atratas, Harry." Harry quickly performed the spell, with a sudden snapping sound the cave filled with light. Once Harry's eyes adjusted he noticed his robes where completely covered with a neon green dust. He turned and saw that it was all over Hermione's clothing, well on her skirt but not her undershirt.

"That's how they've been following you, that's why some of the forest is after you, they must have sprayed you with this pollen before you even left the stone hollow."

"But how could they track us by this," Hermione asked gesturing the dust, "it's just dust."

"No not dust, pollen you may not be able to tell but it has a very distinct smell, it's the smell of the moon tears," Harry sat there still confused and for the first time so did Hermione. "It's a rare fruit that only ripens in the moonlight, very rare and very good, I might add. But more importantly to anything in the forest you've been ringing the dinner bell since you got here."

"Okay so how do we wash it off?" Harry asked.

"I doubt you could even if you tried, it magically soaks into what ever it first comes in contact with, in this case your cloths. You shall have to get new ones." Padfoot rose and began to rummage through a pile of bags at the far end of the cavern.

"But we don't have anything else," said Hermione in an abnormally high voice.

"Well I have others, I doubt they completely fit you but their warm and won't attract anything, so they'll have to do." Padfoot returned with a large bad a dumped the contents onto the cavern floor. "Find whatever you can that fits, sorry I don't have any cloths that will really suit you," he said to Hermione half sarcastic half apologetic, "when you find something throw your regular cloths out to me and I'll send your friends on a wild goose chase for weeks." He turned to leave the cavern when Harry said.

"Thank you, for everything, the cloths, Hermione and helping us get home."

"No thanks needed, it's my job and I was headed that way anyway." He replied before he vanished into the night outside.

"Well I suppose we had better change quickly." Harry sighed as he began to sift through the clothing pile. It didn't take him long to find a pair of thick paints, black, they looked to be his size but he couldn't decide what the other articles of clothing were. He held one up against his self, it went past his knees but it wasn't a dress and it had short sleeves. "What the heck is this?" He asked Hermione, she studied it for a moment before answering.

"I think it's a tunic, clothing worn Hundreds of years ago."

"Well it is for a guy or a girl," he asked spinning it around.

"Both actually, you where it like a large shirt and tie it with a belt around your waist."

"Is their any thing you don't know, or have an educated answer for?" He said sarcastically

"I don't know but if ever I don't have the answer I will be sure to let you know," Harry laughed at this as he began to take his robes off. Hermione's face turned a bright red as she watched Harry remove his cloak and shirt. She attempted to stand and turn so she wasn't looking at him only to fall back into his arms, with a throbbing in her ankle and shoulder. Harry turned to ask Hermione a question just in time to catch her.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked with a look of utmost worry on his face.

"Ya, I'm fine," she replied as she attempted to stand up only to fall down again from the pain in ankle. She looked at him, he gave a doubtful smile, "okay so I'm not fine, I can't stand or move by right arm."

"Yet you stilled tried to use both because?"

"Well I was trying to turn around so I could change."

"Why didn't you ask for help," his face slightly hurt.

"What help changing, Harry Potter are you mad?"

Harry, suddenly realizing what he had suggested, turned a bright red, but didn't back down.

"I mean a could have helped you stand or you could have told me to wait outside."

"Ya, I know and besides I haven't even looked at what there is to change into."

"Hermione, you can ask for help you know," he smiled.

"I know but normally I'm the one giving help."

"Well then its about time you ask for it," he replied in a matter of fact tone. She only smiled in reply. Harry carried Hermione over to the pile of cloths and helped her sift through them until she found something she thought was suitable, a blue tunic and tan pants.

After a few moments of awkward silence Hermione swallowed her pride, and embarrassment, looked at a still shirtless Harry and asked, "Can you help me change?" Harry, not trusting his voice, only nodded. Slowly Harry pulled Hermione up and she leaned on his chest so none of her weight was on her hurt ankle. She rapped her left arm around his shoulder as he rapped his right around her waist, with his free hand Harry unbuckled Hermione's skirt. With her skirt gone Hermione turned the brightest red, it would have put the Weasley's hair to shame, Harry slowly lowered her, so she sat on the corner of the sleeping bags slightly elevated. Harry placed her feet in the pant legs and slowly brought them up her legs, Hermione could feel his fingers on her legs and though she _knew_ he didn't mean to she couldn't help but notice that it seemed to take him a lot longer than it should of to stop. He grabbed her tunic and draped it over his free shoulder before helping her up again to finish pulling up her pants, after several failed attempts at tying the drawstring Hermione grabbed his hand. He looked up, into her eyes and she smiled then helped him. _Why is he so nervous, _she thought, _he's not the one standing here half-naked having his crush dress him. _

_No, _said another voice in her head, _he's the one dressing his crush and not sure how she feels about it. _

_No, that's not true he doesn't see it like that, _she yelled, at herself.

_Then why is he so nervous huh, answer that Hermione...Hermione..._Hermione. She looked around with a start, suddenly aware that someone was actually talking to her.

"Hermione...Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I asked you to raise your arms so I could put your shirt or whatever on and you just kind of ignored me." Harry replied in a more worried tone.

"Oh, sorry just lost in my own thoughts." Hermione raised her good arm and with his help she also slid her wounded arm into the tunic. Harry gently pulled the tunic down over her, she slowly looked up and lowered her arms to rap around his neck, Harry just stared at her and she him, neither sure what to do next. It was Harry who broke the stare first, aware that he was still just in his pants.

"Well I guess I should change to." Harry slowly released Hermione, she sat on floor as he changed. His back was turned to her but she could help but watch him, she noticed that he was much more muscular than she thought, _I now love Quditch_, once Harry was fully clothed he through their old cloths out to Padfoot, she had no idea what he did with them but when he returned he looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Well now that that was taken care of we can settle down for the night, I imagine you are both tired, but I also imagine that you have some questions as I have many for you. But those will have to wait until morning, we will have plenty of time to discuss them on our long journey."

"What long journey?" Hermione asked.

"Back to your hollow, it may take a full moon cycle to get there by foot unaided through the forest." He replied as he began to pack various items from around the cavern. "You two should go to sleep I'll wake you when we need to go." Both to tired to resist, they curled up next to each other on one sleeping bag and under the other.

Once he was satisfied that he had packed everything needed, Black sat a few feet away from the wizard and his witch, watching them. He felt something stir inside him as he watched them sleep, what was it relief, happiness he truly didn't know. _I will take them home then return to my quest, _he thought but a voice screamed inside his head, _NO NO stay with them. _This voice was not new to Black, as soon as he left his home he felt the presence of another within him, this being gave himself no name but Black felt that he and this being shared one.

_What do these magiclings have to do with me or mine, I will take them strait home then return to my quest..._

_NO NO NO..._

_Stop yelling I can't understand you, remain calm I will come._

Black turned his body so he sat on his knees, folded his arms in his lap, took a deep breath and dove into the depths of his mind to find the _other _and consult him about the magiclings. Within his conscious Black found him, sitting on rock at the edge of pond, the pond served as a window into what Black was seeing, it showed the two magiclings still sleeping. "What do you want?" He asked. "To know why you were against me just taking them home." Black replied. "Taking them home I have no objection to, unless you mean back to Hogwarts." "Is that not their home," he shook his head. "Then where should I take them?" "Home, but that is not Hogwarts, though they will have to return their eventually, what brought you out of the Hollow, in the first place?" "I made a promise once, long ago, to my best friend and brother, I kept it to the end of my days but somehow another broke my promise and I must find that person and help them keep it." 

"What if I told you that protecting these magiclings is part of that."

"Normally I would tell you that you were mad but I think you might be right, but how could you know."

"I have my ways," Black smiled as this.

"You never told me what or who you are, yet you know much about me and my, perhaps you are the reason I can't go home."

"Perhaps but the only way to find out is to play along, and full isn't for two more weeks so you have little else to do." He lay down on the grass and began to doze.

"True," Black replied, he thought a moment the decided. "I will take them North, to the caves that will tell me what they and you are, and what I should do with you all, from there I will decide where to lead them, if they can survive that long. Unless you wish to make it easy and tell what you know, I can tell you understand much of this from your feelings as you watched them today."

"Yes I know, almost, exactly what is going on but you need to learn it on your own as they do. But I will give you a hint, that boy lost someone, someone who has a connection with you and someone he still needs, you belong with your family and if you listen to me you will and he shall have what he lost and more. That is all you'll get out of me tonight know go to sleep."

Black awoke from his trace and looked around the cavern, he had been here to long anyway it would be good to be on a journey again, a change of scenery. He turned to the magiclings both still sleeping, the boy lay facing him with his arms rapped around the girl, who lay with her back to the boys chest. She shuddered from the cold, the blanket covering them had shifted exposing her to the cold. Black rose and pulled the blanket over them, a wave of remembrance fell over him, _I've done this before, seen this before but where, how. _The girl shifted in her sleep her unruly hair fell in strands over her face, _that hair. _The boy opened his eyes slightly and, for a moment, their eyes locked, _those eyes, _he drifted back to sleepBlack stepped backward and leaned against the cavern wall as he slid down the wall so he sat he wondered, why hadn't he seen it sooner why hadn't he noticed it before, but it wasn't possible, was it.


	9. Lost Hands to the Weasely Clock

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter and this does not (to my knowledge) contain any spoilers to Harry Potter 6 or 7.

Authors Note, **slightly important **but if you don't care then by all means skip to the story, For those of you who are **_EXTREMLY _**confused here is a brief summary, if that doesn't explain it feel free to e-mail me with your questions and I will post them with the chapter(s) in question, e-mail at Animekidao87 or post it like a review. **Summary**: Hermione came over to Harry's for the night over summer they kind of kissed but not romantically, because they _kissed_ they kind of sleep in the same bed that night so they kind of started to realize that they like/love each other. So then in the middle of term they get attacked by a magical creature and somehow end up somewhere in the Forbidden/Dark forest. They find out that Voldemorts goons are after them, they overhear some legend about the forest but don't really believe it. Then they run into an eleven year old, looking, boy who can change into a giant dog, aka Sirius Black & Padfoot, he's from the Hollow, ancestor of Harry's godfather, he plans on taking them somewhere so he can figure out what they really are. Things you might have missed: The reason Hermione's patronus is an otter is because of the one who delivered the letter Harry (pro pt1), why, well you'll have to find out. Hermione's parents knew she was a witch before she got acceptance letter to Hogwarts and told her aunt and uncle (prologue pt2). Voldemort also wants Hermione (ch3). Black was the one in ch4, so take a guess as to who the others are, if you can't name at least two then someone needs to shot me, I did invent 1 and 2 had major character changes but the other four, aside for Black are well obvious. The guy Black was taking to, in his head, is Harry's Sirius, I thought that was obvious, sorry if it's not. Most others will come in time but if this doesn't satisfy you then please e-mail or send review to request answers to questions. "I solemnly swear that" I will answer all questions **unless **they give away the rest of the plot. Now for those of u impatient people here is the next chapter.

A Forest Full of Truths: Chapter 6:Lost hands to the Weasley clock

(Afternoon Before, The Burrow)

Ginny, sat at her desk facing the window, her had in her hands and tears falling on to the pages before her, it was Hermione's copy of Hogwarts, A History, all of Harry and Hermione's belongings had been sent to the Burrow for safe keeping. They had been missing for a week and still there was no sign of them anywhere. She hated just sitting at home not being able to help look for them, but the worst was most of her brothers were home as well. Only Bill and Charlie were out looking, the twins had been forced to stay home to do homework by correspondence, so they could still get their Hogwarts diplomas, a special favor from Dumbledore. Both Ron and Ginny were to young and Percy, well everyone thought he was working at the ministry and didn't really care. Only she knew what was really going on, which made it all the more unbearable, everyone talking bad about him when she knew why he was doing it and admired him for it but at the same time she hated him for making her stay at the Burrow. Many times she considered running away but Luna always talked her out of it, and Luna was right she would be putting those she sought to be with in grave danger to run to them. So she stayed, luckily Percy had given her permission to go to Luna's house as often as needed and no one really noticed so she was there a lot. They reminisced about their child hood, growing up together with Ginny's cousins and family friends, she wished she could share those memories with her brothers but Percy was the only one who remember, and because he remembered he had been forced to leave the Burrow as soon as Voldemort had returned. Now that she thought about it she hadn't heard from Percy in a few days, she wiped the tears from her eyes and began to write him a letter, asking how the real search was going, how things where with the family and when it would be possible for her to see him. As she finished the letter she paused, she knew Percy was looking for Harry and Hermione if she sent the letter by owl it would no doubt be intercepted. She placed the letter in and envelope and addressed it to Percy. Then she took another piece of parchment and wrote another letter, it had instructions to give the letter to Percy and asked when and if she could go home, just as she finished addressing the letter she heard a knock on the door and hand only enough time to hide the letter under a pile of Hermione's books.

Ron had been trying to do his homework in his room but when he came to a question on the ingredients to a Polyjuice Potion he broke down. He smacked his head on his desk again and again, finally he got up and began to walk downstairs, thinking that the fresh air would do him some good when he stopped at Ginny's room, _she misses them as much as me maybe I should check on her. _ Ron knocked on her door and entered, she had just finished hiding a piece of parchment under a pile of books on her desk.

"Yes, what do you want Ron?" she said in a rather mean voice.

"Just checking on you, is all, I know that is hard on you to but you've been so distant lately I just wanted to tell you that if you want to talk I'm here." Ron kept his head down as he spoke, he didn't mean to interrupt or barge in on her.

"Oh, well thank you and I'm sorry for snapping at you, I'm just worried is all, I've got a lot on my mind is all." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, we're all worried, we all wish we could be out there looking. Hey, you look like you need some fresh air why don't we go for a walk outside, clear our head." Ginny look down at the stake of books, where she had hidden the parchment and pondered a moment before saying,

"Sure, a walk sounds good."

The two of them walked downs stairs, when they entered the kitchen the found the twins, "working", they to where in need of some fresh air, so the four of them went out to re-explore the grounds. They chatted for a while, about growing up, Hogwarts, everything. Ginny was quiet most of the time, she made comments occasionally but nothing major, she knew it was coming and she dreaded it, Harry and Hermione their little adventures and finally Percy. "Remember when Percy was head-boy, How could he be so stupid, Can you believe he." They drilled into Ginny's skull, all she wanted to do was scream to yell at them, tell them they didn't know what they were talking about, that they should be grateful for what he was doing but she remained silent until they were on there way home and the final blow came.

"Can you believe that he isn't even helping to look for them, didn't even write to ask if he could help or anything, if he doesn't want to be a part of this family maybe he should just change his name or we should disown him. I doubt he'd care, he never did like being a part of this family, we were never good enough for him." And that was it for Ginny, she stopped dead in her tracks barely able to keep from shouting. "What is it Ginny?" Ron asked. Ginny answered in an extremely tense voice.

"Nothing I just need to do something, that's all I'll see you later," Fred made to follow her, "Alone!" she yelled at all of them as she turned on her heel and began to run back into the forest.

"What was all that about?" asked George.

"She's probably just made at Percy and doesn't what to vent in front of us is all." The twins turned and began to walk back towards the house. Ron hesitated a moment, _Ginny's never been made at Percy like we are, why do I feel like there is more to this than I know. _

He turned to his brothers and yelled, "You two do ahead I don't want to leave her out here in that state, I'll see back at the house." The twins yelled, "all right" simultaneously. Ron began to jog back into the forest hoping he could find Ginny. And he did sitting down on a stump in a clearing, she sat with her elbow on her knee, running her hands threw her hair looking at a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand. Ron was careful no to let her see him but drew a little closer. He could see tears running down her cheek and the parchment was really a picture.

After a few minutes her tears subsided and Ginny realized what a fix she was in, _what do I say when I get home, _she thought. She was so angry at her brothers she hadn't even considered the consequences. _How am I going to fix this? Ohh..._

"Ginny, ohh I thought it was you, what did those morons do now?" It was Luna, _where did she come from, _Ron thought. Ginny had just gotten hold of her emotions when she heard Luna's voice, she looked up to see her friend.

"Hey, Luna it's nothing they just ...they...aghhh," and Ginny broke down into tears again. Luna walked over to her and comforted her. Ginny forced the sobs to subside and spoke, "I'm fine now, I should be getting home."

"Ohh no you don't, your coming with me I can't let you go back there like this," Ginny was about to protest when Luna raised a hand to command silence, "I won't here it, have I ever let you go home in this state, in all our years as friends, NO, have I ever let you go home in a fit or depression especially since Harry and Hermione went missing...have I."

"No," Ginny responded, giving in to Luna.

"No, so I see no reason to change things, come on lets go to my house and reminisce about old times and rant about the stupidity of others," she said sarcastically.

"All right you win," Ginny looped her arm with Luna's and they set off to the Lovegood estate.

Ron waited a moment debating on weather or not to follow them, his better judgment told him so stay out of it but they had sparked his curiosity so he followed careful not to be seen. A few minutes later Ron stood at the edge of the forest a gapped in awe. The Lovegood estate was huge, two stories, at least six rooms wide, with a stable to the side. Ron watched the two girls enter the manor and saw them, through a window, enter Luna's room. Luna's room was on the second floor, there was a patio over hang right below her window. _Well did you come here for to snoop on nor, _Ron asked himself, very carefully he climbed the wall, using the vines that grew on it, until he grabbed a side of the patio, he crawled right under Luna's open window and listened. The girls had just finished discussing why Ginny was upset and had moved on to some place they wouldn't name. They kept referring to it as home or there, "I wonder how things are at _home_, what do you think they are doing _there_ right now." Then the talked turned more girlie, Ron was just about to leave when he heard his name, he jumped a little hitting his head on Luna's windowsill, he was barely able to contain a scream.

While Ginny hung up her coat Luna went into the kitchen and picked out their favorite snacks.

"Is that you dear," Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Yes it's me dad and Ginny, we're going to be in my room a while okay."

"Oh, hello Ginny, hey don't eat all the Chocolate frogs this time okay."

"We'll try Mr. Lovegood," Ginny called as she lead the way up to Luna's room, she had been here so many times and Mr. Lovegood treated her like an adopted daughter. Once they had settled in Luna's room they began to talk. Ginny explained what happened with her brothers, "if he doesn't want to be a part of this family maybe he should just change his name or we should disown him. I doubt he'd care, he never did like being a part of this family, we were never good enough for him." That's when I lost it and left."

"As well you should have, but you lasted far more than I would have. I really can't see how you can stand it all day every day, I go insane."

"It's not easy, but this helps," she handed Luna the picture, "Percy sent it the day Harry and Hermione disappeared, I didn't even open it, Neville sent it yesterday he found it in the Common room with Crookshanks."

"Crookshanks, he's at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Hedwig as well, Neville said Professor McGonagall finally gave up trying to catch them and sent them to the Burrow, so Neville's taking care of them."

"And how is Mr. Longbottom," Luna asked casually as she looked over the picture and smiled, "Her birthday's coming up, isn't it."

"Yep, end of January and Neville is fine as well."

"Any knew news in that department?" Luna asked as she handed the picture back to Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow and glared at her friend before answering.

"What do you define as news?" They both smiled and laughed for a few minutes then out of no where Ginny asked, "Have you spoken to Ron recently?" There was a loud thumping sound from outside the window, Ginny look out the window but didn't see anything and dismissed it.

"Ohh, your still on about that are you."

"Yes, I'm still on about that, why don't you ever come over and try to rekindle that old flame."

"Ginny let it go, it's never going to happen and you know it." Luna sighed as she looked out the window.

"No, I don't know, it happened once just try."

"Yes it happened once but he doesn't remember Ginny, he never will so there is nothing to rekindle then is there."

"Oh, come on you could try," Ginny sat up on her knees, she was determined to make this work."

"Ginny give it rest, you saw him last year and this year he thought I was a loon and treated me like one, no he'll never think of me like he did before so just get over it. Though I do miss him a little, a lot actually, but he can't remember for everyone's sake he should not remember. " Ginny opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it.

They sat in silence a minute before Ginny asked, " Hey do you have the hands, everyone is suppose to be gone tonight so I thought I'd check up on a few people." Luna nodded as she got up and went to her closet she came back with an old wooden box she handed it to Ginny. "Thanks." Ginny sifted through the box smiling occasionally, until she found what she was looking for, she pulled the picture out of her pocket and placed it over the metal clock hand, it glowed a moment then she placed the picture back in her pocket and showed her work to Luna.

"Beautiful," Luna said, there was a loud chime and Luna looked over at her clock, an owl came out the top and flew around the room once yelling, "dinner time, dinner time get down stairs you lazy git." "You better be on your way home, before they come and find you here."

"Yeh, your right," they made there way down stairs, Ginny still held the box in hand, "thanks for everything I doubt I could do this with out you." The two girls hugged quickly and Luna accompanied Ginny to the edge of the forest. After one last wave goodbye Ginny turned around and started back to the Burrow.

Ron had managed to avoid being seen the whole time but was now so confused he didn't know how he managed to get home. He sat on his bed a while thinking, _he didn't know Luna before Hogwarts, did he her house was right behind his but no he would have remembered, but then what where they talking about, they did say he wouldn't remember but why wouldn't he. What was in the box, _Ron knew that the key was in there but how to get it. His chance came that evening, his parents had come home only to say that they would be out all night with Bill and Charlie and that Fred and George would be out late with work at their shop. Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny aside a moment to give her instructions for dinner and such, that's when Ron snuck into Ginny's room and placed a _insta-find_ charm on the box and it's contents, so he could instantly summon it once Ginny was asleep.

Finally after midnight Ron hear Ginny go to her room with the box and go to sleep, he said he was going to bed early but actually sat at his desk looking through old photo albums while listening carefully for any sound Ginny made. Ron was surprised to find that there were very few pictures of him, Ginny or Percy, there seemed to be a gap from when he was 5-8 there were only a dozen pictures but during that time he found nearly a hundred for Bill, Charlie and the twins, each, but not for Percy or Ginny. Once he was sure Ginny was asleep he summoned the box into the kitchen and began to take out the contents. They were all long metal shafts, some steel other copper, with strange wholes at the bottom and all had a picture on the end of them. He spread then out over the table and began to inspect them just as Fred and George came in.

"Hey, Ron whatch'a doing up this late." Fred asked looking curiously in the box.

"Do you know what these are, either of you." They both shook their heads and sat down on either side of Ron, over the next hour Ron told them what he had heard, leaving out the part about him. But they still remained clueless about what they were, finally when they almost given up, they heard the clock chime, they all turned to it and say that the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill and Charlie were on there way home. That's when it hit Ron, he picked up the hand closest to him and walked over to the clock, he opened the case and saw that it would fit perfectly onto the clock. He tooked at the picture on the end of the hand and saw a small child smiling back at him, it was a girl not even two and the name Molly was inscribed on the hand. There was a series of Pops in which all four of the Weasley's appeared along with a few other members of the Order who quickly left, Ron shoved the hand into his pocket.

"What are you all doing up," Bill asked. The twins pointed to the clock hands.

"Where on earth did you get these," Mr. Weasley asked.

"What are they dad," the twins asked in unison.

"Hands, hands to the Weasley clock, lost hands, where did you find them boys?" the twins turned to Ron who answered, "in the attic," not really paying attention, he was more focused on two of the hands on the table. Both looked as if they had been recently placed back on the clock, one was Percy's the other Ron didn't know, it showed a young man early twenties smirking, the name inscribed on it was Kale.

"Who is that dad," Ron asked pointing to it. Mr. Weasley stared at it a moment in disbelieve then he answered, "No one, no one at all," Mrs. Weasley walked over and rapped her arm around her husband as he held his hand to his face. As they cleaned up the various hands they began to talk, now that their parents were there to remind they Ron realized that many of the hands were distant relatives most dead others missing during the first war, Ron slipped Percy's, Kale's and Molly's hands into his pocket. The sun was rising by the time they had finished. Mrs. Weasley began to cook breakfast, an hour later Ginny came down she saw the box on the table and stared at it in almost terror.

"Hey Ginny you missed the party, look what Ron found in the attic," Charlie said as he pointed to the box. The rest of the family broke into conversation, Ron got up out of his chair and approached Ginny, she still stared at the box.

"We need to talk later," Ron whispered as he slipped the hands into her bath robe pocket, before returning to his seat and joining in on the conversation with Bill and Fred on Quidditch. After a few moments Ginny sat down but remained silent. _How do I tell him the truth, _Ginny thought as she looked over at Ron then her father who still sat quiet, despite the closeness of the Weasley family, Ginny alone knew what was troubling her father and how it was connected to the disappearance of her two adopted siblings.

For those of you who hated the cliffhanger in the last chapter sorry, I know this didn't help, but trust me you'll like the next chapter. Sorry I'm going on vacation for the next 10 days so I won't be able to respond to any e-mails or reviews but please write them any way, I promise to respond as quickly as possible, thank you for your time it truly means a lot to me.

Thanks, please review in any manner you see fit.


End file.
